The Arkham Knight x Reader
by xXRiddlemethisXx
Summary: So this is basically an Arkham Knight x Reader story... I hope you like it! I feel there aren't enough Arkham Knight stories... So I'm trying to make up for that! :) Enjoy! :) 3


(f/n) = Friends name.

Gotham city... A dreery place cut off from everyone. Funnily enough, that was your home. The whole place just kept getting worse, which was strange considering The Joker had died not too long ago... There were rumours about The scarecrow and his fear toxins, but rumours were never true... Were they?..

"Hey _!"

You turned your head to the sound of the voice.

"Oh... Hey (f/n)"

"Lost in thought again I see... Anything you wanna talk about?"

Your friends beaming face was one you could never grow tired of, though at this point in time, you didn't really want to talk about anything, you figured the paranoia of everything was getting to you, and you just wanted to go home and have some alone time.

"I'm fine (f/n)... Just need some sleep is all. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aww... But _, we were meant to be going to that party tonight!.."

Oh yeah... You forgot about the billionaires party! You were friends with Dick, and he invited you... You were never really sure, but you always assumed he had a crush on you. You could never had seen him more than a friend, so you always tried to set boundaries around him.

"Oh... Well, I'll be at wayne manor for seven..."

(f/n) squeeled as she squeezed you tightly.

"Eeeee! I'm so excited! Don't be late!"

"...I won't..."

She ran off and you let out a well needed sigh.

"Why am I even bothering?.."

The time creeped closer to the hour of seven and you'd just finished getting ready.

"Sorted, now... Where's my parka?.."

It was Autumn, so you couldn't forget your coat!

"_!"

(f/n) Ran to you and dragged you into Wayne manor... You were reluctant to be so intrusive, but were met with your friend Dick.

"Good evening _... don't you look fabulous tonight?.."

"Th-thanks Dick..."

You couldn't help the blush that crept across your face. What could you say, a compliment always made you feel good!

"Come and meet Bruce... I've been meaning to introduce you both for a while now!"

"I'm surprised you hadn't already..."

You smiled as (f/n) clung onto your arm.

"Dick, good evening... Who are you friends?"

You were met with a warm, welcoming smile which was hard not to return.

"Well Bruce, this is _ and (f/n)."

"Well, I hope you enjoy the night. It was a pleasure, both of you."

He ended his conversation with a smile and returned to his conversation.

You turned towards Dick and were about to speak until you heard shooting!

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Bruce shouted.

People all around you were muttering and wimpering.

"Well well well..."

You heard a kind of robotic, mechanical like voice.

"The famous Bruce Wayne!"

He was holding a gun with guards all around him.

Bruce replied.

"Who are you?!"

"Nobody you need to know!"

He sounded bitter.

The man wore a mechanical suit that kind of looked like Batmans, but a little different.

He clicked his gun and pointed it at Bruce as he strode towards him. When the came face to face, he simply said,

"No, not like this... It doesn't feel right!"

He turned his head to you, it's like he was dead eyeing the man covering you... Dick... You could feel his cold gaze running over the two of you.

"You! Come with me!"

"W-what?!"

"No! Take me instead!"

Dick jumped infront of the man but he just swung his gun around his face knocking him clean out!

"Dick!"

"Yes... He is a Dick..."

You couldn't believe this guy actually made that joke...

"And if you don't come with me, I'll do more than simply just knock him out!"

You looked at Bruce.

"I'll help you _... Don't worry..."

"Oh Bruce! Haven't we all heard that before?!"

He seemed so confused.

"Who are you?!..."

"...You'll find out soon enough..."

Everyone around you seemed too scared to do anything...

You were forced into a car of some sorts which kind of looked like a tank. You weren't expecting what you saw in the front seat...

"Holy shit! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

A calm, eary voice spoke up... it was The Scarecrow...

"So do tell me Arkham Knight... Why have you brought a potty mouthed girl here?.."

"Well Crane..."

You heard the sarcasm roll off his tongue as he said The Scarecrows name.

"She and Robin are in somewhat a relationship... Easy bait for the Bat of course!.. I mean we shouldn't underestimate him, but I have a few Ideas!.."

"We have no relationship..."

"Shut up or die!"

"Ok... Sorry..."

"What a good girl you are... You've pick an obedient one..."

Scarecrows voice sent shivers down your spine...

"Well, she has to be!"

"No I don't!"

Scarecrow smirked.

"Ok... I take that back..."

"You do if you don't want your head blown off!"

"What's your problem?! Me and Dick have no relationship! And what's Dick got to do with Batman?!"

The Arkham Knight went quiet, but you just persisted.

"Well?!"

He pulled a gun from his pocket and placed it against your temple as he placed his hand upto your throat.

"Now listen and listen well! If you open your stupid mouth on more time, I won't hesitate to blow off your pretty little face!.."

He stroked the gun down your face as he let your throat go... You couldnb't help but blush at the compliment... Even though it was from a psychopath!

You just nodded as he stared you down... He saw your blush and simply smirked at you.

After an hour of silence, you were hesitant but tapped the Arkham Knight for permission to talk.

"Hm?"

You pointed to your mouth and he sighed as he nodded.

"I was just wondering... How long will I be with you?.. I mean I have University things and stuff..."

"However long I want!"

"Ok... What about a room?.."

"You can use mine, I'm rarely in it anyway..."

"So I'm gonna be treated well for a hostage?.."

"I wouldn't count on it!"

"Oh... Ok..."

You must have arrived at the hideout as the car had stopped moving and the door was opened for you by the Arkham Knight... It was weird, but something about him was quite charming...

"Thanks..."

That was until he slammed the door behind you and grabbed the top of your arm harshly.

"Ow!"

"Quiet!"

You bit your lip, his grip was strong and his gloves were chafing your skin.

"This will be your room."

He unlocked the door with his free hand and pushed you into the room.

"If you need anything, just press this button and I'll come and see what the problem is, but if it's anything unnecessary, be prepared for punishment!"

"You know, I always liked it rough!"

He was silent, but you could feel an icy glare warning you to keep your mouth shut!

"Not a good time for a joke?.. Hehe..."

You just moved to the bed and sat down.

"I'm going."

And with that he slammed the door!


End file.
